Topless
by BladeAndNekoAdventures
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya having sex. Hate-love sex. Smut, S!(?)Shizuo, M!(?)Izaya, One-shot! ・ω・ Did I say smut? Song-inspired fic. Topless. Will be in Shizuo POV. Rough sex relationship, etc. Re-edited. - Devil!Neko.


**Title: **Topless

**Rating: **M for a reason ( /w\\)

**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya

**Warning: **This contains _MALExMALE_ relationships and smut. You have been warned.

**AN:** Neko's back~ ヽ( ・ω・)ﾉ Sorry for delays with everything else \\(;A;)/ Forgive Neko! Here some smut for an apologie~ ***hearts* **was inspired by _Breaking Benjamin_'s song, "_Topless_" listen to the song for the soundtrack of this fanfic. Shizuo POV_, _S!(?)Shizuo, M!(?)Izaya, _Italics_ = Thoughts. On with the show~ (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Durarara! _Nor its characters.**

* * *

_In a certain Fortissimo of Ikebukuro's apartment. _

"Ha-haaa! Sh-shi-! A-aaah!~" Sounds echo into the hallways.

"Shit.. so tight, Flea..." I grunted at the way the heat tightens around me.

"Shi-zu-ch-chaaannnh -ahh~!" Izaya gave out a wantonly moan of pleasure.

It's always been this way.

Ever since when the flea led me into a dead-end alley, we've always done things like this.

Although he was the one who started it, whatever this was, what we had.

I was always the one who came back for more.

And he gladly gave me what I wanted.

There were no kisses.

No whispers of sweet nothing.

No caressing. And no love bites, to mark each other as ours own.

Just raw pleasure.

"Ne, Sh-shi-zu-cha-nn, n-not.. neeh s-so.. rough- ahh!"

Izaya whined helplessly, as I continued to assault his insides.

Ignoring his complaints, I thrust in harder, changing the angle each time I went in.

Until his screams of pain, turned to screams of delight and ecstasy, letting me know that I hit his prostate.

He didn't hold back any sounds, and all that was heard was his heavy panting, his wanton moans and breathless gasps.

Along with the smack of skin on skin as I rammed, ruthlessly, in that tight, heated hole.

"Sh-sh-shizuuu-cchaaangh! I-I'm!-"

He warned, unable to finish the sentence. I smirked, before grab a hold of his swollen member, preventing him from his blissful release.

"You know what I want." I growled at him.

I brought my other hand up to tease and twist at his already hardened nipples.

Earning a pathetic whimper from the prideful informant.

Watching as he clawed and grip at the bed sheets, I bit down on his left ear lobe, sucking hard.

Earning another groan of a combination between pain and pleasure.

"I r-refuse to!" He shot me a_ "Who do you think I am?"_ look.

"Oh~? Guess we'll have to lengthen this round then." I shrugged his glare off. I knew he wouldn't last long.

I tortured him.

Bringing my free hand from his nipples, down to his weeping length, teasing the slit.

And whatever other bare parts I could touch, without letting go.

I pounded into him still, abusing his sweet spot, only to hear him whimpered and whined, trying to get me to cut him some slack.

_'Not happening,'_ I thought to myself.

"You know there's no point in fighting. We both know I'll get what I want in the end." I stated, truthfully nibbling the rim of his left ear.

I knew I had convinced him, when I heard his quiet words.

"Pl-please..."

I smirked, taunting him some more, as I touched all of his sensitive areas, before replying.

"What was that? Izayaaa-kunnn, Please what?" I purred, waiting for a response. I knew I was being an ass for this, but when can I ever get chances like this so easily? It felt right to put this bastard in his rightful place.

"Please l-let me cc-um, Shizuo..." He begged, purposefully using my real name, which sent a shiver of desire right down my spine. It really felt right to.

I could feel myself on the edge of release too.

But I left that aside for now, forcing him to take in as much shame as possible.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. You have to be louder." I taunted again, coming back near his face.

"D-Damn it, Shizu-chan! Just let me cum already; this is fucking insulting!" He cussed.

I can tell he was pissed right now. Literally feel his rage.

Pissed that I was torturing him so much.

Pissed because it's effected him.

And lastly, pissed that he wasn't in control.

He never begs unless he was desperate, hearing his pleas.

I finally gave in some mercy. I grinned.

"I'll let you cum, on one condition." I stated back at the information broker.

"What?" He barked with threat to his tone, squirming under my touch.

"Scream my name." I whispered in his ear, a low baritone voice.

As he trembled underneath me, but agreed with an almost inaudible 'yes'.

This was all I needed, as I released my hold on his length.

Thrusting in one more time, balls deep, hitting his prostate, dead on.

We both came with a blissful release.

And true to his words, he screamed my name, in a loud and lustful cry, that echoed throughout the dark room.

"Shizu-ooooh-aahhhhh~!"

I pulled out of him, falling from my high, I fell back on the matress.

We both lay next to each other panting.

In sweaty exhausted entangled limbs.

Only pants were heard in the room.

As we slowly tried to regulate our breathing.

Once this was done, I watched as Izaya, wordlessly, stood up from the bed, went to the bathroom and go clean himself up.

Only to come back into the room to ask to borrow a pair of boxers.

Before leaving, without another word.

This was how it's always been.

A heated interaction between the two of us.

When one of us leaves, not giving the other one single departing word.

And this is how I wanted things to stay.

This is what I want.

Everything was perfect and just the way I wanted them to be.

* * *

**End-**

Uwwaaah, What happened to all the fluffyness?! (｀・ω・´)"  
Neko's angel side's not into this story ヽ(；▽；)ノ

She blames **Devil!Neko**. (´ω｀)✧

Until next time then~,

**N.E.K.O.**


End file.
